


Love makes you blind

by monamourr



Category: Tekken
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, HARD, M/M, Shower Sex, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Devil Jin both cares about Hwoarang but the Korean seems to hate them... What will they do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

/ Devil Jin thoughts\  
/ Jin thoughts/

When Jin and Hwoarang saw each other in the King of Iron fist tournament 4, Jin was happy to see Hwoarang. Jin saw Hwoarang training with Steve. He was in he taekwondo outfit en Steve in his boxing clothes. After a moment Hwoarang was shirtless. And Jin knew he and Hwoarang wouldn't ever train together. It was always for Hwoarang a change to get revenge and Jin knew that, bit that wasn't making it easier for him. Jin knew after last year that he had a little crush on Hwoarang, not that he would ever tell that to somebody. Heihachi would hate him if he told he like a "Korean Street Rat". That's how Heihachi called Hwoarang.

/ Stop looking like that at the Korean. He isn't training to look good for you.. me.. or us.\

/ I don't look at Hwoarang I was looking at his… ehm… Fighting style?.. Yeah Fighting Style. The way he is doing Taekwondo It's quite interesting./

/ Uhu… You do know the way how you feel.. I feel right. Because you love that Korean.. I love him too… And that really sucks…\

" What are you looking at Kazama?" Hwoarang asked angry, when he was walking to Jin. " If you want to lose right now, you know it is possible right?"

"Hwoarang, relax maybe he is just looking. Don't always get conclusions, maybe he want to train also. Have you ever thought about that?" Steve said calm en held Hwoarang back.

/ Why is that annoying boxing guy touching our Hwoarang? Do something so that bastard won't touch Hwoarang!\

/ O yeah because then nobody would know that I like Hwoarang. Really smart of you.. No shut up!/

"Kazama and train with me… Hahahaha that's a really good joke, He can train with you Steve. I'm done thanks to Kazama." Hwoarang picking is clothes up en did it on and was walking away.

" Sorry for that Jin, Hwoarang is not himself the last few days. Something about last change to battle you and something like Korean army and thing like that. It's bloody annoying that's for sure. Are you okay mate?" Steve said suddenly worried.

" Yes, I'm okay Steve. Just a surprise that Hwoarang is acting like this. And do you want to train with me, since Hwoarang bailed you?" Jin said a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah I would like that, Give the best that you've got mate'' Steve said. And he began to give Jin a powerful punch that Jin easily dodged.

After a few more minutes they both stopped and said goodbye to each other and went to get a shower.

The following next days Jin saw very often Hwoarang. He was training or hanging out with friends and every time he saw Jin he looked confused and sometimes it looked even like Hwoarang was panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Hwoarang can be OOC sorry for that!

/ Devil Jin's thoughts\  
/Jin thoughts/

Last time Jin saw Hwoarang he never had been so worried. Hwoarang looked bad. Not the kind of bad that he was beaten or something. No the kind of bad that he looked like he didn't sleep. Hwoarang's beautiful eyes had now dark bags and Jin saw that he also looked exhausted. Jin walked towards Hwoarang en stopped him from walking.

"Hey Hwoarang, are you okay?" Asked a concerned Jin.

"Fuck off Kazama, I don't have time for you now. But if you want to fight" Hwoarang posed himself in his fight position. "Then come on, I can defeat you"

/He's got to be kidding right? I mean look at him he totters. Can't even stand still. I have an idea! Let's fight him unconscious and take him home with us. I love to ravish him in his sleep\

/ I have no idea if he is kidding. And no I won't fight him. Go away/

"No I won't fight you in the state you are now. It would be too easy. I want to save your defeat and not have an easy fight. Try to sleep sometimes that will tor for you." Said Jin carelessly, he didn't want that Hwoarang would see that he cared about him.

"What did you say? You think that I can't defeat you? I will show you Kazama!" Reacted Hwoarang while standing in his fighting pose. Jin didn't change his way of standing because he had no intention to fight the angry redhead.

Just when Hwoarang was beginning to fight, he was stopped by his master.

"Hwoarang! How dare you to fight someone in the way you look right now! Go home and get some sleep and stop training for a while. You want to fight Mr. Kazama then you will have to prepare for it." Beak Doo San walked to Hwoarang and when he was next to Hwoarang, he gave him a correction slap. "And never, ever fight someone who isn't in his fighting pose! Do you understand?" Said Beak, his voice full of authority.

Jin saw that Hwoarang visibly flinched.

"Yes Master, you are right. I will go home and get some rest." Said Hwoarang with a tone of respect in his voice and while looking down.

"You have enough time Hwoarang. You still have time after the King of Iron fist Tournament and apologize to Mr. Kazama for your insolence."

"No, I haven't" Said Hwoarang with clenched fists. "And I will never apologize too Kazama! NEVER!" After Hwoarang said this, he again got a slap from his master. Hwoarang looked for the first time furious to his Master. He didn't say anything, but just walked away. When he was out of sight, Beak let out a sigh.

"I am sorry Mr. Kazama, that Hwoarang acted this way. He just has a few troubles right now. "Said Beak with a small nice smile and looked up at the sky.

"You can call me Jin Mr. Doo San and what kind of trouble has Hwoarang, if you don't mind me to ask?"

"I don't know if he wants me to tell you, but someone has to know. He is too much introverted. He never let anyone in. Not even me in these past few days." With the last sentenced saw Jin that this hurt Beak.

"It's a little change, but maybe I can help. Even if it means to fight him?" Replied Jin with a sorry smile.

"I don't think so, but maybe you are right. Hwoarang has been called for the Korean Army. He had to go, even if he doesn't want to. It starts just after the King Of Iron Fist, but when he completes that he will be too late there and then he would be punished. That is the reason that he is so focused on his training and to beat you." Again Beak let out a sigh, this time a combination of a depressive and a worried one.

"I will talk with Hwoarang tomorrow if you want me to." The raven haired man smiled at Beak and the older male smiled back.

"I doubt he will listen to you, but you can try. I have to go Jin, take care of yourself" He gave Jin a nod and then walked away.

"I surely will so that" Called Jin after him.

/ So Hwoarang has to go to the Army huh? I think he will look hot in an Army outfit, what do you think Jin?\

Jin saw Devil Jin grinning at the picture that was going to appear in Jin's head and Jin agreed with the Devil.

/ S-Shut up. I don't need any distractions. So go back in your corner and don't come out!/

/ You don't want that, you can't even do that. Haha, I love it when you try to intimidate me. Just wait when I am strong enough to take over you!\

And with that, the Devil disappeared.

The next day!

Jin walked outside to do some groceries when once again he found Hwoarang. This time however, he was prepared for him, for some kind of reason. When Jin looked at the redhead, he saw that Hwoarang looked much better. No more bags under his eyes, not the tired look he didn't even look cranky and that says a lot about Hwoarang. He walked to the Taekwondo fighter and grabbed his arm and pulled him with him. Hwoarang, who was stunned for a few minutes walked with him, but struggled when he knew what was happening. Jin let go of Hwoarang when they were on a quiet spot.

"What's going on Hwoarang. You are acting weird, even weirder that you normally do." Began Jin with a monotone voice.

"Nothing is going on, Kazama. Is that why you pulled me away? You could say it out there, you know?" Began an irritated Hwoarang.

"Oh yes, of course because if I did that you wouldn't cause a scene. Stop with the lying Hwoarang. Your Master told me that you are called for the Korean Army, is that why you are so anxious and focused on defeating me?"

"Why do you ask if you spoke with Master?" Said Hwoarang with squinting eyes.

"Because your Master is worried about you. Also, you look exhausted and constantly on guard. Come on Hwoarang there is more. Something your Master don't even know. Tell me what is wrong. I know I am not your favorite man, but maybe it will help. You can fight me afterwards if you want, just don't suppress it." Jin let out a sigh and looked around and when he saw a bench, he walked to it and sat on it.

"You don't understand Kazama, you never will."

"Then tell me and help me understand."

"Why would you want to understand it. You never lived on the streets, you never felt that feeling when you know that the one you love is in danger. You don't know me Kazama, so don't even bother Okay?"

"You are part right Hwoarang. I indeed never lived on the streets, but I know the feeling that when a loved one is in danger. Indeed, I don't know you because you never gave me a change. I know you are called the Blood Talon and that you have a gang in Korea, but that's all." Shrugged Jin.

"Ow yeah? Who did you lost hmm Kazama?" Said Hwoarang contemptuously.

"I lost my mother when I was younger. She was the one who took care of me." Jin looked away and then down. "Just... Tell me what is going on with you Hwoarang. You don't look like you are focusing."

"That is because I'm not focusing. *Sigh* The gang isn't in their best shape. Also, some people try to threaten Master of try to kill him. I care about him and I don't want to leave him alone. The last time I did that... He then almost died. I don't want that."Said Hwoarang quietly.

"He will be fine, just as your gang. I mean they all know how to fight and your gang is still waiting for you to defeat me right. So don't disappoint them and focus yourself on your training and then go to the Korean Army." Jin said this while giving a small smile.

"So you are saying that Master and the gang will be okay when I come back from the Army? What do I get if you are lying?" Hwoarang grinned his trademark grin and looked at Jin.

"You can try to beat me and if you win you can do what ever you want, but the same rule is for me." Jin grinned back. He knew that if Hwoarang would win he would fight him only more, but is he won… Let we just say what Hwoarang wouldn't know what will happen then. He finally would have Hwoarang for himself. To do whatever he want and that idea involved a naked Hwoarang on his bed. Jin was really looking forward to it.

"Ow why not. Just more reason to beat you. I really are looking forward to battle you after I come back from the Army, Kazama."

"Hwoarang, why not do that deal with every match we have? If it gives you more reason to beat me, then please go ahead and give your best shot." Jin smiled inside and thought at all the chances he would get then.

/ And you call me evil. You know for once I agree with you. I can just take over and defeat him and then ravish him. What a wonderful idea of you Jin.\

Jin saw the Devil inside him grinning at the fantasies that went on inside his head.

/ You will not touch him. I will not allow you. I will suppress every second if I must./

/ Don't be a party crasher Jin. Your body is mine body and I definitely enjoy this\

After that the Devil went quiet.

"I like the way you think now Kazama. It's a deal! I have to go now and listen good because I only will say it once. Take care of yourself. I don't want to save your ass too. See ya Kazama." And with that Hwoarang gave Jin a wink and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

/Devil Jin's thought's\  
/ Jin thought's /

The next days when Jin saw Hwoarang, he was in a much better condition than the last few days. Jin saw that Master Doo San was also happy. He even trained with Jin a few times. Training didn't count with the deal they made. Something Jin wasn't happy about because they had both won a few times and if Jin was truthful with himself, he could then say that he was quite curious about what Hwoarang wanted to do with him.

Jin already knew what he wanted to do with the redhead. To give you a hint: It involved a bed, ropes and a lot of time! Ow yeah Jin was quite amused with this deal. Only he hoped that he will win this time.

And so they trained and fought against other fighters until they had to fight each other in the half-final.

"Finally I can fight against you Kazama. Are you ready for it!" Grinned a very cocky looking Hwoarang.

Jin himself had problems with keeping himself quite in check. Hwoarang just looked so hot in his taekwondo outfit. It was just impossible to not look at those abs...

*sigh* "Yeah I am ready for it and remember our deal Hwoarang. The one who wins can do whatever he wants to do with the other." Jin said evilly.

Hwoarang was a moment taken back by the evil aura that Jin gave off, but that didn't matter, he was going to win!

They both went into their fighting stance and began to fight on the cue.

Hwoarang made the first move and try to kick Jin. Jin who saw this coming blocked it and made a counter attack. The redhead flew to the other side of the arena. Then, the raven ran to Hwoarang so give him a punch. Hwoarang saw this to late and received the punch in his stomach. He immediately kicked Jin in his side and that gave him a few rapid kicks that he couldn't block.

This went on for a 30 minutes and after that they both stood panting and sweating in front of each other.

"You became stronger Kazama. I would lie if I said that I hate that..." Grinned the Korean.

"Hehe, thanks Hwoarang. I could say the same thing about you. Are you good enough to go on?" Asked Jin while he ran to Hwoarang to kick him. Hwoarang blocked it and looked Jin in the eyes.

"I am always good enough to go on against you at least." And with that response Jin received a well-aimed kick against his chest. That caused Jin to have a little bit trouble with breathing, so that Hwoarang could use his Hunting Hawk attack. Jin barely avoided the attack and attacked Hwoarang on his leg, where Hwoarang was already wounded and then the taekwondo fighter fell on the ground and gave Jin an opening to finish the fight what he did.

When Jin was declared as the winner he limped to Hwoarang and reached out to the fallen fighter. He saw that the redhead was angry, but he didn't know if this was about the fight or the deal.

Hwoarang looked up and gave him a little smile. Jin was surprised as for the time that he knew the Korean, he had never smiled. Jin smiled back and they both walked to the locker room.

"Master told me that if I won or lost against you that I should respect it either way. So in that case, just for Master's sake, Congratulations Jin. That was a really awesome and intense fight, but next time I will definitely win. So what will you do to me because you know, the deal we made." Said Hwoarang while rubbing his head nervously.

"When will you go to Korea?" Jin asked instead.

"The day after tomorrow I guess because I lost you see?"

"Then come tonight at my hotel room. We all sleep in the same Hotel so it wouldn't be difficult for you to find." He said jokingly.

"Just say the damn number Kazama" Snarled Hwoarang, thinking that he was being mocked by Jin.

"Haha okay. It is room 1165. Come around 11 tonight okay?" Said Jin while waving and picked up his bag and walked away.

/Tonight he wouldn't call me Kazama anymore, but just Jin./

/ Oh really, can I come out too then? I would not hurt him... You know how I feel about the guy. I would merely ravish him, nothing more\

The devil said that with a mock of innocence in it, but Jin knew better. He would have to restrain the Devil even more after tonight.

Jin was watching television when there came a knock on the door. Jin watched at the clock and saw it was a few minutes before 11. So he assumed it was Hwoarang. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Hwoarang. The red haired fighter was dressed in a tight black T-shirt and black comfy pants. Jin didn't mind because he looked good in it. Jin let Hwoarang inside and the taekwondo fighter immediately went to the couch. When he was by the couch, it looked liked Hwoarang was unsure to sit or not.

"You can sit down Hwoarang it is not going to bite you, at least I don't expect to do that." Said Jin while grabbing a beer for Hwoarang. He didn't pick a beer for himself, but a soda instead. Jin didn't drink. Jin gave it to Hwoarang who sat on the couch.

"Thanks Kazama, so what do I have to do or not to do?" Typical Hwoarang always right down to the business.

"First drink you beer. You will appreciate that." Was all what Jin answered, but on a mysterious tone. Jin watched the TV, but Hwoarang looked at him. He saw it from the corner of his eyes.

When the beer of Hwoarang was empty, Jin started to talk.

"Hwoarang, you know we had a deal. So you can't fight it so just bear with it okay?" Sad Jin very demanding.

"Bear with what Kazama?" Asked a puzzled Hwoarang.

Jin then moved forwards to kiss Hwoarang. The red haired male was stunned, but a deal was a deal and so he let Jin kiss him. By the way he knew that he was weak right now, so fighting Jin was not really the smartest thing to do. Except Hwoarang didn't care and tried to fight Jin. Hwoarang tried to move his face away when Jin slipped his tongue inside Hwoarang's mouth. He held Hwoarang arms in his strong hands and moved his legs so that the Korean couldn't kick him. After a few minutes of useless fighting/ resistance, he felt that the Korean gave up and went with the flow.

Jin felt that Hwoarang kissed him back. He grinned in the kiss and deepened it. He had a little tongue fight with Hwoarang and the winner from that fight was also Jin. While he kissed Hwoarang, he moved one of his hands over the skin from the Korean. He made his way to his nipple and pinched it. He heard Hwoarang gasp and he stopped kissing. He moved his lips to Hwoarang's neck and sucked and bit on the flesh. Hwoarang groaned. His neck was always one of the sensitive places.

Jin pulled Hwoarang shirt off and made a wet trail with his tongue from the redhead's neck down to the nipples. Hwoarang groaned. Jin's tongue was just sinfully good, not that he would say that of course. Hwoarang suddenly arched as his nipples where teased. First with Jin's hands and then one hand and his mouth. Jin sucked on the hard right nipple and his left one was being fondled by his skillful hand. Hwoarang hadn't felt that kind of pleasure in a while. Don't assume that Hwoarang never did it with a guy, because he had and he enjoyed it too. He just never thought Jin to be gay or bi, not that he would mind it. Is back arched when Jin bit in a nipple and then sucked on it. It didn't too long until Hwoarang took a hold of Jin's hair and pulled him up for a deep, lusty kiss. The kiss was sloppy, but it showed many untold feelings and Hwoarang couldn't take it anymore (He had never enough patience for the foreplay), so he asked Jin to hurry up.

Jin who mistook this as something bad, suddenly thought that it was better to stop now. That was until Hwoarang looked at him with eyes full of lust and maybe something else? Jin decided to do what Hwoarang said and sped things a little up. He took Hwoarang pants of and picked lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He put some strawberry lubricant on his finger and slowly moved his fingers to the Korean's entrance. He slipped one finger in and slowly moved it. While he did this he licked a trail from Hwoarang's nipples to his bellybutton. Hwoarang who was enjoyed the pleasure and the pain, didn't even mind it when Jin slipped his second and third finger in him. He did however, see white when the raven haired man hit his prostate. Jin felt Hwoarang walls constrict around his finger and seriously couldn't resist it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and pulled of his clothes. While Jin was taking of his white shirt, Hwoarang was busy with unbuttoning the pants and took it down along with Jin's black boxer. He stroked Jin's hard cock and licked his lips with the thought that it would fill him up. Hwoarang went on his knees and gave a quick lick and nip at the raven's length and then turned. He seriously would enjoy this for the moment. Jin smiled at how eager the Korean was and didn't spill a second. He picked up the condom and put it around his hard length. He then seated behind Hwoarang and slipped his long and hard cock in him. He smiled and the feeling of Hwoarang around him. He felt like he was in heaven. He wanted to wait, but Hwoarang moved immediately and who was Jin to ignore that? Jin moved with the same force as Hwoarang and soon the Japanese realized that his lover enjoyed the pain. Jin grinned and moved harder, faster and deeper in him. Hwoarang began to see stars and tried to stop Jin. Jin who after a few seconds realized that Hwoarang wanted to stop, slowed down and looked confused at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang smiled and stopped moving completely. It may be Jin who won, but he wanted to do something that they both would enjoy. Jin slipped out of Hwoarang and still looked confused. Not even a second later he was on his back and Hwoarang sat on him.

"This wasn't the deal Hwoarang, you would do anything that I wanted." Grunted Jin, his arousal hurts and he really was horny.

"I know, that's why I'm doing this. I know this is what you want Jin." Said Hwoarang seductively.

"What do you me-" Jin sentence didn't finished as Hwoarang took a hold of his length and slipped it inside himself. Jin enjoyed the feeling of the walls around them. In a short time they moved on their hardest and fastest. Jin sat up and Hwoarang took a hold of him. The Japanese man took a hold of the Korean and bit accidentally in Hwoarang shoulder when he came. The redhead, who received the full pleasure and pain didn't last long either and came not long after Jin.

They both held each other a little longer, before Jin slid out of him and disposed the used condom. He then took out a little wet washcloth to clean both him and Hwoarang. He then walked to Hwoarang who looked at him with a content smile. He put out his hand to Hwoarang, who gladly took it and moved to his bedroom. There they both went under the blankets and moved Hwoarang to lay his head on Jin's chest.

"Never knew that we would fuck on the sofa." Chuckled Hwoarang. It was good to have something to think about in the army.

"To be honest I thought we would make the bedroom, but we didn't. I'm glad that you are not angry with me. Also I didn't knew you where such a masochist." Teased Jin. He felt Hwoarang relaxed in his arms and smiled.

"How could I be angry. And how couldn't you know? I thought it was obvious as I always try to fight you even though it's a lost cause. I don't just hate losing, but I couldn't stand it if you fought someone else like that." Hwoarang moved his head so that he could hear Jin's heartbeat.

"So what's going to happen now? You still are going to the army?" Said Jin worried. He didn't want that Hwoarang would leave him, but he knew that the Korean had to do it.

"Yeah, I have to. But it's nice to think that someone other than Sa bu nim is waiting for me. And so that you know, the next time I'll win!" Said Hwoarang sleepily and not long after that he fell a sleep. Jin smiled. Yeah he would wait for the Korean to come back, but no he would not lose to Hwoarang.

/I assume that you enjoyed yourself enough to let me out.\ Said the Devil with a smirk in his voice.

/ It was stupid of me to let the walls down, even a little./

/ Don't be like that. I know you love it and so do I. So the little Korean is a masochist? I would love to pleasure him. I would take him to higher places where even you can't let him come.\ And with that last sentence, he disappeared.

Jin looked at his side. Would Hwoarang still be with him even If he knew about the demon inside of him? Of course not, nobody in his right mind would… Jin gave Hwoarang a kiss on his forehead and just hoped that everything would work out fine. Not long after that thought, Jin fell finally in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

/ Jin thoughts/  
/ Devil Jin's thoughts\

The next day Jin woke up with Hwoarang still beside him. Maybe he could train with him today? For the final match? That would probably be too much to ask, but still he could try right? Slowly Hwoarang woke up and looked around him. He didn't react angry; in fact the Korean just yawned and looked at Jin.

"What time is it, Kazama?" Asked Hwoarang tiredly.

"Still call me Kazama, even after tonight? It's around 11 in the morning." Said Jin, with an unhappy tone.

"Sorry Jin. It's a habit. Could we go back to sleep or not?" Was Hwoarang's reaction and then he closed his eyes again. Jin had to smile at these actions.

"For someone so well build, you're quite lazy are you? Now I know why I always win from you." Grinned Jin and Hwoarang opened one eye.

"Then what plans do you have Kazama." Said Hwoarang curtly.

"Well you could train with me. In that case you will be fit enough for the army and I will be fit enough for the finals. That I then win thanks to you, so that means that you won it too." Said Jin technically.

"You are a real son of a bitch you know that. Using it against me like that." Said Hwoarang with a grin and stood up.

Jin looked at the still naked body from Hwoarang that appeared after the blankets fell off him. Hwoarang who saw this couldn't stop the comment.

"Like what you see Jin. You bit me quite hard you know that." Said Hwoarang while pointing to his shoulder.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry I did not want too. It just happened." Said Jin apologetic.

"No worries. I like to feel a little pain remember. It will be a damn good memory when I'm back in the slumps and in the army." Grinned the redhead before walking to the living room. Jin assumed to get his clothes. Then he suddenly heard the door open and close and he walked to the living room. Only to see that the Korean was gone.

/ He left early. Did you not hurt him enough? I can make him stay with you for like forever. You wouldn't mind that.\

/Leave me alone. I think that he just needed an excuse to leave. Maybe he will tell everybody about it now. Well that would be a mess. /

/ Shall I get our favorite Korean? \

/ No. /

/ Too bad. \

Jin took a shower and then got into his training clothes. He had to train with or without Hwoarang's help. When he came in the living room he saw 2 pair of legs hanging over the couch. He looked over it and saw that it was Hwoarang who was drinking some water while watching television. He looked up and checked Jin out and then grinned.

"Ready to train I see. I was getting my training clothes. I don't like to train in my normal suit. And I also took a quick shower. Hope you didn't miss me too much."Said Hwoarang while standing up and picking up his duffle bag.

"Shall we go then? It's quiet now so we have enough place to train. Come on." Said the redhead while walking out of the door. Jin followed him and smiled.

/ He didn't leave. He was changing clothes and refreshing himself. /

When they arrived at the trainings room, they saw that nobody was there. It was just Hwoarang and him. They immediately trained and both weren't holding in. Jin was surprised at Hwoarang's flexibility after nights activity. They trained for hours and they both decided to stop. Hwoarang was shirtless and Jin saw the sweat dropping over his stomach. Like it was teasing him.

"Shall we take a shower Jin or want to stand there and keep staring at me." Said Hwoarang with a smile.

"Shower will do. Will you take one with me?" Said Jin with fake innocence.

"Or course. We don't want to make Julia angry by using too much water, now do we?" Said Hwoarang with the same innocence. They both tried not to laugh, but they failed. They walked towards Jin's room and then to the shower. Jin turned on the shower and changed the temperature to one they both would like.

They both stripped of their clothes and walked into the shower. Both were happy that it was a big shower and not a little one. Jin looked at Hwoarang and suddenly kissed him. He just had the urge to do that and so he did. It didn't look like Hwoarang was minding it. Jin moved his kissed downwards to the bite mark he made the night before.

"When I come back from the army Jin, I will be on top then. You understand." Said Hwoarang while moving his head backwards.

"Why after that? Are you not sure if you can do it now?" Said Jin against Hwoarang's shoulder blade.

"Oh hell yes I can and I want to. But you have an important match tomorrow and I have to go tomorrow. So I still want to feel you in me when I'm going back to Korea. Want to feel you with every step I make. So do you think you can make me feel like that?" Grinned the Korean. Jin looked surprised. He didn't know that Hwoarang was thinking like that. He didn't mind it though.

"Are you absolutely sure Hwoa? I will not stop, even when you are screaming it out. You understand?" Said Jin worriedly.

"I want you to hurt me like that Jin. I know you can. As just for this once as I will not see you for a long while. Let me remember it when I'm in the army. That I can come on the feeling of your fucking me deep." Said Hwoarang seductively. Before Hwoarang knew it, he was pushed against the bathroom wall. Jin standing behind him. His hard length against the redhead's ass.

"As you want Hwoarang." And with that Jin sheathed himself without preparation in Hwoarang. Hwoarang, who was both enjoying the pain and pleasure, moaned loudly and moved in synchronization. Jin enjoyed that he could give this kind of pleasure to his lover. He didn't stop and moved his hand to stroke Hwoarang's length and soon, too soon in both of their minds, Hwoarang came. Jin still continued to fuck Hwoarang and Hwoarang who was still sensitive of his climax didn't said a word as he was still in bliss. Jin gave a few deep, hard thrusts and then came inside him. He continued to ride out his bliss and kissed the bite wound on the Korean's shoulder.

"Sorry. I came in you." Said Jin without unsheathing himself.

"I don't mind." Said Hwoarang drowsily. Jin pulled himself out of Hwoarang and cleaned the both of them. Then he moved Hwoarang and himself to the bed where he fell once again a sleep.

/ You enjoyed to be rough on him. At least I know you did. I enjoyed the whole show and wanted to take you over so bad… Too bad that it was impossible.\

/Shut up and let me sleep. /

/Touchy, touchy. Fine sleep then. I will get my chance.\

The next day Jin woke up without Hwoarang at his side. He looked on the clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning. He put on his clothes and saw Hwoarang sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. He looked at Jin and then pointed at the coffee machine. There was still coffee in it. Jin took a cup of coffee and sat beside him.

"How late will you plane leave?" He asked.

"In 2 hours. When you have to fight, I have to leave. Good luck out there okay." Was the answer.

"When will you leave?"

"After my coffee. Have to pack my things, go to Sa Bu Nim, but the tickets and then get on the plane." Said Hwoarang while nipping of his coffee.

"Well good luck then okay?" Said Jin quite unsure. He didn't know how to react on it and it looked like Hwoarang knew this as he just nodded. After his coffee, Hwoarang cleaned it and took his bag and gave Jin a quick kiss before leaving.

Jin made himself ready for the fight, that he won, but he didn't remember a thing about it.

Jin didn't hear a thing about Hwoarang until the next King of Iron fist tournament. To be honest he didn't saw the Korean through the whole tournament. Sometimes they could see each others fights. But outside of that, they didn't saw each other. It was like last year didn't happen.

/ He forgot you. Maybe he found someone who is better in bed. Haha I told you I should take him.\

/You're wrong. Go away. I have to train and I can do that well without you in my mind! /

In the end he didn't fought against Hwoarang and he didn't saw him anymore. That was until he saw Hwoarang waiting in the parking garage.

"What do you want?" Asked Jin neutral.

"I never got to fight you in the tournament. So I will fight you right here." Said Hwoarang.

"There is no reason to fight."

"You don't have one, well I do." Said Hwoarang while standing in his fighting position. Jin too moved in his fighting position just in time as Hwoarang would other wise kick him in his face. Jin reacted back by kicking him in the stomach. If Hwoarang wanted to fight, then he would get one. While they fought, Jin couldn't ignore how much muscles Hwoarang got while he was in the army.

In the end he lost from Hwoarang. They both stood across each other. Hwoarang wanted to say something, but right on that moment they were stopped.

"Sergeant, leaving without permission isn't allowed. You must come with us!" Said a man in uniform.

/ Hwoarang went AWOL? Only for the tournament? To fight against me? /

/ The Korean is sergeant. He is certainly looking good though. I wouldn't mind to see him in his army suit. Imagine Jin all the things he could do to you, us. All the while he is wearing his army suit. Hehe. \

Jin tried very hard not to think about it, but in the end he did and all those ideas weren't pervy at all. Okay maybe the half of them was, but what do you expect.

He looked at Hwoarang and saw him almost giving himself over. That was until Jin knocked some of them out. He heard Hwoarang whistling and then he kicked some himself. In the end they both ran to a blue mini van and hided behind it.

"Remember who won back there Jin. You can settle the score at the next tournament." Smiled Hwoarang meaningfully. Jin smiled back. Then he suddenly heard Hwoarang's voice next to his ear. "Tonight you are mine though. Are you ready for it?" Was asked him on a very seductive tone and before Jin could answer he was pulled along by Hwoarang. Together they fled outside and walked fast away from the garage. Jin pulled him along to his apartment and with a little fight, Hwoarang walked with him.

"Why are we going to your apartment?" Said Hwoarang annoyed.

"Well as you went AWOL, I think that they are going to look at you apartment. And they don't know where mine is, so… Also it is the same room as last year. I live there, so it easier to access. Now stop nagging and walk."Commanded Jin.

"Well this isn't much better then the Army. I still get commanded by people." Joked Hwoarang. It was soon after that joke that they arrived at Jin's apartment. The moment they stepped inside, Hwoarang began to kiss Jin. Jin was surprised, but he too kissed back quickly. Both enjoyed the kiss, it was already a year ago when they last kissed. Probably this was one of the last kissed as Hwoarang would still have the army after him. Well they should make the best of it right?

Jin moved them to his bedroom. He really missed the redhead the last year. He missed those touches, the kisses and of course the mind blowing sex. He suddenly thought about something. Hwoarang would fuck him… He was quite nervous about it for some reason, but he didn't told Hwoarang about it. Both fell on the bed and Hwoarang sat on Jin's hips.

"Are you ready for tonight, Jin? I will let you feel pleasure, as you have never felt before." Grinned the cocky Korean and Jin just nodded. Hwoarang took Jin's clothes off until he was naked in front of him. He kissed Jin in his neck and sucked on the pulse point. He kept doing that until there was a mark. His hands moved over Jin's body over his nipples and pinched them a little bit. He heard Jin groan and pinched a little harder. He then licked his way down to his right nipple and took it in his mouth. His right hand moved down and stopped when he felt the tip of the hardened length. Hwoarang looked up and licked his lips and looked lustful at Jin. He then gave Jin a short kiss and moved to his left nipple and bit on it. Not hard, but just enough pressure to be felt. Jin once again groaned and bucked up his hips, in hope that he would touch Hwoarang's hand. Too bad that the redhead had moved his hand away. Hwoarang stopped biting and teasing his nipples and licked his way to Jin's abdomen. He followed the texture of Jin's muscle and to be honest, Jin was quite on the edge by this play of teasing. He wanted that Hwoarang would stop teasing, but at the same time he enjoyed it. It was Hwoarang's night and he hadn't the right to ruin it.

Slowly Hwoarang arrived at Jin's long and hard cock and he blew over the tip. The cock twitched and Jin moaned. Hwoarang moved his right hand over the hard length and moved him. While he was doing that he was reverting his attention back to the nipples where he sucked and bit on. Then he stopped playing with the nipples and sat up. He decided to massage Jin's balls with his left hand and Jin, who was already close to the edge, couldn't hold back anymore and came. Hwoarang kept going while Jin was enjoying the bliss. Then Hwoarang stood up and got some things. Mainly some lube and a condom. He then lubed his fingers up and moved to Jin's hole. He teased Jin's hole a little bit and then entered it slowly. Jin let out a pained grunted and Hwoarang apologized shortly. He decided to wait a little bit when his finger was completely in. He moved his finger and made sure that he would hit the prostate when he would add another finger. And so he did. He added another finger and slowly moved them and then he hid Jin's prostate. He slowly began to open Jin up. He then added the third and the last finger and Jin once again let out a pained grunt and Hwoarang tried to hit the prostate. When Jin arched his back, he knew that he touched it once again.

"Hwoarang… Just hurry up…. Just…Fu-Fuck me!" Moaned Jin out and how could Hwoarang say no to that. He took off his own clothes, took the condom out of the package and slid it over his own extremely hard length. He used some lube just to be sure and not to hurt Jin as much. Then he slowly slid into Jin and he moaned because of the tight heat. He tried to wait until Jin was ready, but in the end he couldn't stop for long. He just hoped that it was long enough. When he heard a pleasurable moan from Jin, he started to move harder. To get deeper and he began to move faster. He hit Jin's prostate with every hit and saw Jin's hand moving to his hard on. Hwoarang slapped the hand away and grinned at Jin.

"You will not touch yourself Jin. You will come by me fucking you. You understand?" He moved harder and deeper when Jin nodded. Then he got out of Jin and said that he had to get on all fours. Jin looked puzzled, but did what was asked. He just wanted to be filled up again and soon he was. Hwoarang could now move deeper into Jin and so he moved as fast and hard as he did before. He had a dead aim on Jin's prostate and it didn't took Jin long to come. He arched his back and said his lover's name. Hwoarang followed him after that and called Jin's name out. He stopped moving after the orgasm and slowly he moved out Jin. He threw the condom away and got something to clean them up. Jin tried to stand up, but his but hurts so he sat down again. Hwoarang laughed at him and helped him getting dressed.

"I should have told you about the pain after. Sorry."

"It's okay Hwoa, I enjoyed it." Reassured Jin.

"That's good because so did I. Now stand up and I will change the sheets and then make some food. So then you can stay in bed." Hwoarang helped Jin with standing up and made a quick work of the sheets. Then he made sure that Jin would stay in bed and made some food.

/ The redhead was quite good. You enjoyed it and so did I. You should let him do that to you more often. Or to me… I wouldn't mind it at all. I merely would pull rank and take him.\

/ Go Away. Hwoarang is mine, not yours. So leave him alone!/

/ Not in the mood for it, but for now I will leave you alone… Well that's quite difficult as I'm in you… Do you see it now Jin, you will never be alone with Hwoarang haha… \

"It's not much, but I could only find some noodles. So I hope it's okay with you. You can choose between chicken or sate." Said Hwoarang while walking towards him with 2 bowls.

"I will take the chicken. Thank you Hwoa." Said Jin meaningful and Hwoarang gave him the bowl.

"It is quite hot though, so that you know." Grinned the redhead. And they both began to eat there food.

"So what are you going to do about the army?" Asked Jin. He knew that Hwoarang wouldn't stay long, but the question now was for how long.

"I think I will turn myself in by the army. Then the punishment will be less hard. And I don't mind the punishment as I did what I wanted." Grinned Hwoarang.

"And what did you wanted to do?" Inquired Jin.

"Well I went AWOL because I wanted to see and fight you. If I were caught before that, then it would suck. I also thought that I was quite dead there in the garage. They do not really like to lose from 2 fighters, but who cares. I have to turn myself in as quickly as possible though. So you say when. Over how many days…" Said Hwoarang seriously, with no grin on his face or what so ever.

"Shouldn't you go today or tomorrow then. How sooner the better right? I think you should go today." Said Jin in a pained way. The Devil was getting stronger and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold him back. Hwoarang had to get away as quickly as possible. "You better should do it after the dinner. The faster, the better. I will see you next year right? At least promise me that." Said Jin while smiling.

"Of course you would. I would never want to miss a match against you. I think I should go then. You should stay in bed for a while. As your back still hurts. See you next year Jin and then I plan to stay a little longer then a day with you." He gave Jin a deep kiss and then took the 2 empty bowls and then left. Jin was once again left alone, but the promise was hopefully something that he could fall on.

The next year Jin heard once again nothing from Hwoarang and to be honest he was quite angry about it. The Devil didn't cooperate either. He was telling Jin that Hwoarang would never come back to him and that he was just a plaything for Hwoarang. Slowly Jin began to believe those things and then the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 began. And he saw Hwoarang walking towards him, but he decided to ignore him. He was done with being a plaything.

In the end he had to fight against Hwoarang and it seemed that the Korean wasn't happy. That probably was because Jin kept avoiding him. Oh at least he would keep his promise right? The fight began and they didn't hold in on each other. While fighting Hwoarang decided to ask a few things.

"So why are you avoiding me?!" He asked while kicking Jin's chest. Jin didn't answer and Hwoarang was getting angrier and angrier. So in the end he won from Jin, but he didn't walked away victorious. Instead he stood in front of Jin and grabbed a hold of him. Jin looked at him, but remained silence. If there was one thing that Hwoarang hated then it were those silent angry people. He rather would be shouted at and be hit or anything, but he hated the silent treatment.

"I don't know what I did, but at the way you are acting I think it's safe to say that our deal is off." Said Hwoarang angry and he stood up and walked away while Jin looked quite surprised.

Hwoarang didn't looked behind him and walked away. That trophy could be stolen as much as he cared. He wanted to see Jin, to be with him and just take the chance of happiness for once. But of course it had to be taken away in front of his nose. He got on his motor and rode away. He always could relax more when he was on his motor. He was on the highway and he decided to go faster.

"This sucks."Said Hwoarang as drove past some cars. He then saw some one standing in the middle of the highway and if he took a good look he saw that he resembled a lot like Jin. The only difference was that he had horns and big, black wings and Hwoarang was sure that Jin didn't had those at the battle. He rode a little faster and when he saw that it was Jin, but at the same time wasn't, he stepped on the brakes. The last thing he saw was a hand that moved like he wanted to stop him and then- boom. Hwoarang fell meters back and it was difficult for him to stand up. But Hwoarang is quite stubborn and didn't listen to the pain in his body, he stood up and grinned. So Jin or whatever he is wanted to fight him… Well then it would be a fight. Hwoarang moved in his fighting stance and made himself ready for the fight.

"Who are you and why do you look like Jin!?" He shouted.

"Because I am Jin. Only better and stronger." Answered Jin.

"Jin doesn't have wings, horns or tribal marks. What do you want from me?" Said Hwoarang still in his fighting stance as the Demon walked slowly to him.

"He never mentioned me. I'm the Devil Gene in him. You can call me Devil Jin if it makes you happy. What I want is you dead or at least incredibly hurt." Answered Devil Jin simply and he moved his arm up and Hwoarang was sent back once again.

"Is there a reason why you want to hurt or kill me?"Said Hwoarang while standing up and moved back in his fighting stance.

"Jin believes that you used him. He is angry enough to let me out and I love to play. Normally I would ravish you, but Jin is quite angry so I think that killing you or at least hurt you enough will do the trick." And he moved his hand up again, but this time Hwoarang dodged the invisible attack and kicked the Devil in his stomach. Devil Jin grabbed the place he was kicked and so the fight really began.

Hwoarang felt that Devil Jin indeed was stronger than Jin and that it would be quite difficult to defeat him, but he could at least try right. Hwoarang tried everything he had, but after the accident and the fact that he was already wounded, it didn't really work out for Hwoarang. In the end he ended up in the hospital in a light coma.

Jin remembered what happened that night and he was doubting if he should go to the hospital or not. Because Hwoarang was in a coma, Jin ended up by winning the Tournament and he owned the Mishima Zaibatsu. He didn't heard a thing about Hwoarang for a few months. Well that was until 4 months had passed and he received a call from the secretary down, that there was some angry red haired man who demanded to speak with him. He said that she could let him go and that he would wait for him. He stood by the window and waited until the door opened. It didn't take long until the door opened and revealed Hwoarang carrying a plastic bag.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Shouted Hwoarang, while dropping the bag, and it looked like he wasn't done yet. "You send your own evil fucked up demon after me because your angry. Now Jin I will show you what anger is!" Said Hwoarang while he advanced Jin.

/ Should I take over? I will do that with pleasure! \

/ No, leave me alone./

"Hello to you too Hwoarang. I see you totally recovered."Said Jin calm.

"Recovered my ass. They wanted to keep me longer, but I was an unacceptable patient. When you were going to tell me that you have the Devil Gene in you?" Said Hwoarang while he stood in front of Jin and to be honest Jin thought that Hwoarang wouldn't hurt him, but he was wrong. He received a well aimed kick again his chest and he was send back.

"That sucks huh. Well tell you something else what also sucks. The fact that someone who you care about decides that you should die or at least be hurt enough! What the hell Jin!" Said Hwoarang very angry.

"You didn't give a shit about me. I was just your plaything." Spit Jin out bitterly and Hwoarang looked at him with an angry look.

"Oh so you're my plaything then hmm… Well let me show you what I really do with a plaything. The last plaything that I had was 4 years ago, but if you see yourself as a plaything. Then I will show you how that is." Spit Hwoarang out.

Hwoarang tackled Jin and sat on his waist, he made sure that he sat right so that Jin couldn't really move. He really tore open Jin shirt and pinched hard in his nipples. Jin groaned out in pain. He kissed Jin and made sure that he bit on his lips. Then he bit in his neck until it bled. Hwoarang was angry and still he couldn't really give everything. He couldn't hurt Jin as much Jin had hurt him. So in the end Hwoarang stood up and just walked away. He couldn't do this, this wasn't him.

"You know Jin, it may sound weird. But unlike you I can't really hurt the one that I lo…. That I care about a lot. Love isn't the right word anymore." And with that Hwoarang walked to the elevator and pushed the button and saw Jin still lying on the floor looking at him with a strange look in his eyes.

It really hit Jin what just happened when the elevator moved down and Hwoarang was out of his reach. He sat up and looked at the elevator and saw the bag Hwoarang had left. He looked inside and saw a little package of letters. All were meant for him. Jin opened one and read it.

Hello Jin,

How are you doing? I hope good and that you aren't in trouble for helping someone who went AWOL.  
It sucks here in prison. Oh yeah, haven't told you that. I'm in prison now as I did that AWOL thingy, but no worry I will be at the next Tournament just as I promised. It's quite boring in here, but I'll get used to it.

Greetings out Korea,

Hwoarang.

Then Jin opened the next letter and began to read it. It was like the one before only a little bit longer.

Hello Jin,

They don't send letters so I'll have to keep these and the one for Sa Bu Nim until I'm free then. That is quite annoying, but what can you expect right? I already have my own little group in here so life is a little bit easier. I can train in the training area so that I'll be in good form when I see you next time. Make sure you are in good form too! Otherwise there will be no fun in our little bet. Is it still a bet? I mean we slept 2 years ago together when our bet was over. Hmm, have to think about that… Jiiiinnn, I'm incredibly bored. I only have poster from the KOIF tournament and that's all. Pff… Oh I have to stop, can train again so the boredom is over!

Hwoarang.

Jin was surprised that Hwoarang didn't stop writing him. He read all of them until he came by one. He was quite surprised what he read.

Jiiinnn,

Isn't that how that annoying Xiayou girl is calling you? I really hate her. I can get out of here soon. Just in time of the tournament. I told you I would be there! Well not really as the letters won't be send by these son of bitches in here. Oh well you know what I mean. Do you remember, that counts if you have read the letter, that I was wondering about our bet? Well I did wonder about it. And I came to the conclusion that I don't mind sleeping with you outside our little bet. I'm enjoying the time that I'm having with you. Well to make it a little bit more clear; Jin I think that I like you. I don't say love as I'm not sure about that, but I'm sure that I like you… a lot. So is it possible to just forget that bet and just… I don't know be together or something. This is not really my best area… But okay back to the start. Sa Bu Nim is trying to get me out of here! Isn't that awesome, I know that I think it is! I love to be back with the gang in Korea and to see fight you again!

See you soon,

Hwoarang.

Jin look at the letter and touched it to see if it was real or not. It was real and Jin's eyes didn't deceive him. He then stood up an got a new shirt out of the closet. He then decided that he had to find Hwoarang. It didn't matter how. He let his people find Beak Doo San and Hwoarang. He finished his work and hoped that they would have found Hwoarang or mister Doo San when he was done. Luckily they had found Beak, but Hwoarang was nowhere to be found. Jin stood up, took the elevator down and got on his motor to Beak's last known address.

He arrived at Beak's Dojo 15 minutes later and knocked on the door. Mister Doo San opened the door and looked surprised at Jin, but let him, with hesitation, inside. He then walked to living area and signed at Jin to sit down.

"What can I do for you mister Kazama?" Asked Beak with a watchful eye.

"I need to know where Hwoarang is. I need to speak with him. It's important. Mister Doo San."

"He went to you today after that I didn't see him. Why do you need to speak with him, if you don't mind me asking? I'm quite worried about the safety of Hwoarang as the last time he ended up in the hospital. He still says he don't know who did it." Said Beak worried.

"It's about him and me. We had a little fight today and I want to make it up. Don't you have any clue where he can go? And he says he doesn't know who has done it? That's quite odd." Said Jin calmly.

"I hope the fight is nothing to be worried about? He can go to his apartment not far from here. I will write the address for you. And indeed it's odd. Maybe you can get something out of him. I sure hope you can Mister Kazama." Said Beak while he wrote down Hwoarang's address and gave it to him. Now it was Jin's job to make everything right between them and explain a lot.

"Thank you Mister Doo San. I will try to know something about it. If I hear something about that, then you will be the first one to know." Said Jin while standing up and walked to his motor. He started him up and then went to the address that Beak had written. It was indeed close to Beak's Dojo and he arrived at the little apartment in 10 minutes.

He got off his motor and walked to the door. He rang the bell and waited. There was sound inside the apartment and then the door opened and showed someone who Jin didn't knew.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"Isn't important, is Hwoarang inside?" Asked Jin and the man nodded. He beckoned him inside with his hand. "Close the door please." Was what he said.

"Hey Blood Talon, someone at the door for you. Didn't said his name though." Said the man and Jin assumed that it was at Hwoarang. He walked inside and saw Hwoarang lying on the couch, not yet looking up.

"Thanks Seung." Was all that Hwoarang said and then looked up at Jin. "Seung would you mind to get out. Take Kai with you."

"Man, are you serious Hwoa? We would get drunk and you are cutting that off?" Asked someone that probably was Kai. At Hwoarang's nod they both got up and walked away and Hwoarang stood up.

"What do you want, Kazama?" Said Hwoarang bluntly while getting another beer.

"Why didn't you told Beak that I attacked you?" Asked Jin. It wasn't the thing he wanted to ask, but he was wondering about it.

"You come here for that? So it was you then? Hmph… I hoped you would deny it. Why didn't you tell me that you got the Devil Gene?" Countered Hwoarang.

"I was asking a question first so answer it and then I will answer." Said Jin while looking at Hwoarang who was stretching while holding a beer.

"I didn't want to. Like I said, I don't enjoy hurting the one I care and telling the police that you attacked me would made sure that you would be attacked. So I'm different then you in that case." Grunted Hwoarang angry.

"Look I didn't told you about the Devil Gene because I was afraid of the consequences that it would have. Would you really stay if I told you that I have a voice in my head who wants to ravish you? I didn't knew that he wanted to take you out. I didn't knew that he would attack you because I was angry. I wanted that you felt the betrayal that I felt when I thought that I was your plaything." Said Jin honestly.

"Well maybe you didn't need to afraid of those fucking consequences if I knew about it. Damn it Kazama, I really thought that you knew me better then the others! If you were a plaything then I wouldn't let you fuck me. And to your question… Yes Dickhead I would stay with you. You can't make this right Kazama. You fucked it up big time. You are an egoistical, son of a Bit-" Hwoarang was cut off when Jin kissed him. He tried the hit the Japanese, but Jin already thought about that and took a hold of the Korean's hands. After the kiss Jin spoke.

"I understand you're angry. You have all the right, but I can't take it back and to your question in the letter you wrote. If you still want it, then I think it's alright to forget about our little bet and be together or something." Said Jin with a grin and it slowly disappeared when he saw Hwoarang's angry look and decided to avert his eyes to something else.

"You attacked me… So don't expect to be up for awhile. Like I said. I will make you feel how it is to be a plaything. You will be mine Kazama and I will treasure those moments until I think it's enough." Growled Hwoarang at Jin and the Japanese just nodded. If he would have Hwoarang then it would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hwoarang made true to his words. The next few months Jin never topped. He was suppose to lie ready for Hwoarang and he should be happy if he got even some kind of attention. He did saw the damage that Devil Jin had done and even Devil Jin cringed a little bit.

/ I wanted to hurt him not to mark him like that, but you have to admit they are accentuating his body nicely. Sad that they will dissappear completly.\

/ You like the markings you gave him by almost killing him... Why am I not even surprised anymore./

The 3th month Hwoarang walked into the bedroom and as every night Jin was lying ready. Hwoarang looked at Jin and stared in his eyes for a while. Then he sat next to him on the bed and looked in Jin's eyes.

"Please tell me you see the difference between a plaything and someone that I actually care about. If not then I have to tell you something Kazama." Said Hwoarang serious and Jin began to think.

/I was treaten different with much more caress and love then I was now. Now I feel like the most cheapest whore in the area./

/Tell him about your new found information... He is waiting for an answer idiot...\

"Yes I do see the difference. You are treating me with much more love before and now you're not even looking at me sometimes. I hate it." Said Jin truthfully and he saw Hwoarang smile.

"Good because I was getting sick of this pretending. But to other things. I just remembered that Devil Jin told me that he normally wants to ravish me... Please tell me more about that lovely aspect of your other half." Said the redhead with a grin.

" Ehm... no? What don't look so disapproving. Devil Jin is a pervert... that's all." Said Jin uncomfortably.

"Oh please tell me more now." Said Hwoarang while trying to stiffle his smile. "Because you Jin aren't a pervert hmm..." He finished with a grin.

"Well I didn't thought when you went AWOL of how good you would look in your army clothes and how you would look doing all kind of things to me..." Said Jin while looking away.

"Really... Hmm never thought about that. Maybe I should try that one. Something else I should know?"

"Both Devil Jin and me are quite jealous and I sometimes think that you would leave and he tells me that he could let you stay. That he would hurt you enough and that you would want more of it. I know for one that he is dying to either get ravished but still to pull rank or that he want to ravish you. He is also feeling/ watching when we sleep together." Said the Raven while looking away uncomfortably.

"Don't look away Kazama. If he is a part of you then I would have to agnogledge him don't I? So what if it is other way around. What if he is ravishing me without leaving pernament wounds. Would you see and feel it too?" Ask Hwoarang with a grin.

"I don't know. Most times I don't feel or see anything, but it could be different in that aspect. You should try and ask him if he comes out to play... Just know that playing is either ravishing you or leave some mark that accentuating your body." Answered Jin while rolling with his eyes.

"Hmm... Something I didn't know. I should write that up... Devil Jin tried to kill me, but at the same times marks me in a way that make me look hotter. Hmm... If there was less death involved and more pleasure and fun then it sounded like a plan." Teased Hwoarang and he began to laugh when he saw Jin shocked face.

/Ha I think I am going to like that redhead even more than I thought I did.\

"Hwoarang, stop that you almost gave me a heart attack." Said a Jin with a frown.

"Well you did ask for it. Well how about a little change for tonight? What about that a certain raven is doing all the work tonight in bed." Grinned the Redhead.

"Is your mind ever focused on non-sexual things?" Asked Jin.

/Says the naked one...\

/Oh shut up you. You are just dying to touch him yourself./

/True.\

/What no denials? No little white lies. No jokes? Who are you?/

/It felt weird to lie to you. Just ravish him already before I do and that I will let you watch. Then you know how it feels.\

/Don't even dare it./

/Focus on the Korean he is opening his mouth...\

/Woof./

"Well how can you expect me to focus on non-sexual things while you are sitting here naked, with a hard one and talking to me like nothing is wrong." Hwoarang looked at Jin with one eyebrow up. Jin began to blush a little as he kinda didn't notice it. So Jin decided to blame Devil Jin for it.

/Oh no you don't. Leave me out of it. Just fuck the Korean or I WILL!\

Hwoarang grinned at Jin and kissed him. the Japanese kissed him back and began to control the kiss. Slowly he let his tongue invade Hwoarang mouth. Hwoarang who wouldn't give up the battle that easily began to fight against Jin's tongue. In the end Jin won and he was throughouly explorering Hwoarang's mouth.


End file.
